Looking to the Fire
by ChickyGirl
Summary: "Look into the fire. What do you see?" His smooth voice whispered sinfully in my ear...


**Looking to the Fire**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Severus**

 **Rating: T**

 **Prompt: "Look into the fire. What do you see?"**

 **Song: Even when it hurts by Hillsong United**

 **A/N: (About the song) This is not a song I would normally listen to since it is focused towards the Christian religion, and the fact I don't normally listen to religious songs; unless listening to Wiccan/ Pagan chants count- then I totally do all the time ;) But… I love the message it gives overall and chose to hear it as a message about all the gods (no matter what religion you are), and I love how the girl sings and her voice.**

 **A/N: (About the prompt) I have made up a list of prompts to use as the base of some of my stories, and I might have been a little- just a little- influenced by Game Of Thrones on this one and how the story was written.**

 **P.S.- In regards to French religious symbols, I have no idea in what aspect it is illegal to wear a religious symbol and I cannot find a definitive answer researching, but for the sake of this story it will be merely looked down upon to wear a symbol pertaining to any religion and not illegal.**

 **P.P.S: I am currently working as a judge in the Houses Competition, if anyone would want to enter as a writer, there are still come spots open in either Hufflepuff and Slytherin!**

 **I love you all! Hope ya'll like it!**

~.O.~

He was the center of my world, my universe, and my life. No one knew it as I kept him all to myself. I was very selfish in that aspect of my existence. Eventually though when they did find out, I was to far in to even contemplate how much I loved him.

When I was younger, I would have never considered myself as a religious person, although to think about it now, I never really had the chance to be educated in that area as I had lived in Lyon for the first few years of my life and it had been widely disapproved of in that part of Europe. This was probably why I had been drawn to a rather unorthodox religion, with a more unorthodox man at the center of it all.

He had saved me from myself when I had just begun to let in all the darkness in my life. I felt as if I was drowning in the sea of blood, and chaos that the Dark Lord wrecked on our lives. I had tried to be the strong one in everything, but it was so tiring and I wanted someone to be the strong one for me for once. Just once. That was my wish, the wish that was granted by a shadowed and complicated man that I had never thought to look at twice.

I had lost myself in my effort to be the person others needed me to be and saw me as:

 _Hermione the Strong…_

 _Hermione the Intelligent…_

 _Hermione the Dependable…_

 _Hermione the Insufferable Know- It- All…_

…

A green flash surrounded me with overtures of yelling and screaming, then there wasthe faces of those I loved with a look on their faces that I never would have thought would be directed towards me.

 _Hermione the Murderer Who Saves the Boy- Who- Lived Life and Gets Disappointment In Return…_

I turned into something I didn't even recognise anymore, a girl turning woman with a stain on her rapidly freezing soul. So… he boxed me in with burning hands that I was so sure would leave permanent marks on my delicate skin, and told me what I needed to hear.

"Look into the fire. What do you see?" His smooth voice whispered sinfully in my ear, as if the Devil had taken root in an equally sinful body and had no intention of leaving anytime soon. His silky hair was like water on my burning skin. "What do you hear?"

I was drawn to the flames from the start. I had always paid special attention to the fire from the beginning, but my ears were closed then, and my eyes were not yet open. But they were now. The fibers and tendons that made up my eyeballs felt as if they were melting in the sockets and turning into the fire I stared into themselves. My body that was kept alive by the pumping of a muscle in my chest cavity was no longer the source of my lifesource, but the very fire that made my blood boil. The very man who held me close, and seemed like he would never let go.

There was a voice in the fire, not entirely unlike the one that had enticed my into looking into it, and it whispered in my ear…

" _Love me… I will protect you... Keep you alive… I will love you in return... Forever..."_

It hissed to me, and I embraced the warmth fully as I was no longer in possession of my own body. I was… _intoxicated…_ with the feel of my sins washing away, and all that had caused my body to lose the warmth it had never truly experienced in the first place. I felt as if I was dying, and maybe I was, only to be reborn into something new, and something whole. My magic was morphing into something I would have never thought it would be… if not for him.

He embraced me, adding to the impossible heat building between us.

I felt loved, and I felt pure.

Cleansed by the fire.

~.O.~

I didn't know what to say to him half the time, we were so different, only brought together by a power deep inside us. But we didn't need words.

He knew what I meant even when I couldn't get the words past my lips:

 _I'm devoted to you…_

 _Mind…_

 _Body…_

 _Soul…_

Even when I couldn't find the words to make it known that I would never abandon him:

 _You are everything to me…_

 _You are my life now…_

He hurts me, and does unspeakable things to many other people around us:

 _Harry!_

 _Ron!_

 _Why…?_

But in the end…

 _I love you..._

~.O.~

 _I remember when my parents were killed by the Death Eaters, when they found them in Austrailia._

 _I looked into his eyes, and I asked him, "Did you help them?" And I knew the answer._

 _I screamed so loud, I felt as if i would never speak again..._

I cried, and cried, and cried, until there was nothing in me left to cry out and let go of. I still felt peace with him, even as everything in my world comes crashing down, and the people around me drop dead like fireflies with their wings plucked off as their fire is extinguished.

"Look into the fire. What do you see?" His whispered again in my ear, bringing memories up to the forefront of my mind that attempt to drown me once more.

"Love," I sob into his chest as the fire burns my eyes into white light, I clutched at his dark shirt as the buttons dig painfully into my cheek. I hated him even as I loved him, because he took the people I loved more than anything in the world. But the love I had for him was unlike anything I had felt, or knew I would feel for as long as my life was his.

~.O.~

They found us together with his hand around my throat, and me begging for more as he pushed me against the wall.

I still cling to him tightly, and him to me. They watch us with disgust and betrayal, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. My heart could take their scorn, but not his disappointment.

He had my soul in his hands, and he knew it with that smirk of his.

~.O.~

It was only when my time on earth had come to a close, laying beside him after years and years together, I allowed myself to see how much I had devoted to him and everything he believed in. He lay parallel to me, on our backs with our hands clasped together and a fire burning on both sides of us as tears ran down my face and a small smile lit up his face.

He looked so different from the one I had fallen in love with, when I was naive of anything and everything pertaining to his character. Then he was all shiny and new, even as he was much older than me, now he had graying hair that matched mine. The people who loved us looked at us in wonder, even though we did nothing different than our normal devotion to one another.

I slid my weakening hand up to his face with a smile on my quivering lips, "I love you, Severus."

He slid his even weaker, shaking, hand up to brushing those long fingers I had always loved along my brow down to my cheeks, ending on my lips, "I love you, Hermione."

The magic of our cores combined with one another in one final act of partnership, the inferno giving our bodies to the earth.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

 ***Whispers* Join The Houses Competition! ;)**


End file.
